


now i can only dream about you holding me tight

by peachtones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lowkey tho), Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, i dont want to spoil how hyuck gets rid of his hiccups but i gotta tag, minus the one (1) mention of ten implying he sucked a dick and/or ate ass, the setting is a house/frat party, this is just soft and cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: donghyuck gets the hiccups and can't get rid of them; yukhei has a solution to his problem.





	now i can only dream about you holding me tight

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey? inspired by the time i went to my friend's friend's birthday party and the girl i was sitting next to got hiccups. inspiration is wild my friends
> 
> also i listened to [sugar cake by coco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pibXHliXgY) on repeat while writing this!

“Oh my -- _hic --_ fucking g- _hic-_ od,” Donghyuck groaned, leaning deeper into the sofa and rubbing at his chest. Fuck hiccups, honestly. “Someone please just e-- _hic_ , end my suffering. Put me -- _hic_ \-- out of my misery. _Hic_ , please.”

“Sorry Hyuck, today’s my off day,” Renjun said, patting Donghyuck’s knee consolingly. Any amount of sympathy he was trying to provide was negated by the fact that a) he had done so without looking up from his phone (he had been looking up ways to cure hiccups; surely he had given up on that now and moved onto something else) and b) he was currently not experiencing the worst, most painful case of the hiccups known to man.

Jaemin tore his eyes away from Renjun’s phone, leaning more heavily on Jeno as he looked at Donghyuck. “We could hire a deep web hitman.”

“I would like to strongly advise against that,” Jeno said, giving Jaemin a look over Renjun’s shoulder.

They were seated on a loveseat that the trio had claimed after it had been vacated, refusing to find another place to seat that could better accommodate the four of them. Donghyuck was on one end while Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun were all of the other -- Renjun in Jeno’s lap, reclined back against him completely, Jeno’s chin hooked over the older’s shoulder. One of Jeno’s arms encircled Renjun’s middle while the other was around Jaemin’s waist, who was sitting on the arm of the loveseat, his own arm wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders and leaning into him.

Jaemin pouted exaggeratedly and Renjun reached up to pinch his cheek to get him to stop. He groaned, swatting away Renjun’s hand. “Fine, no deep hitman. What about some good, old fashioned scaring to try and get rid of the hiccups? Quick Jeno, say something scary.”

“Losing all your records,” Jeno said immediately. An obvious answer, but not really scary. Mostly sad.

“Finding a spider in your bed,” Renjun said. Okay, actually scary. Donghyuck was definitely going to check his bed for any eight-legged creatures before going to sleep tonight.

“Yukhei without a shirt,” Jaemin added, winking and shooting a finger gun at Donghyuck.That was more likely to send him into cardiac arrest than scare him. Still, his mind briefly wandered to what Yukhei would actually look like shirtless before he could stop himself. He felt his face get warm at the image.

“Oh -- _hic_ \-- fuck off,” Donghyuck groaned, patting his cheeks as Jaemin laughed. “None of tho- _hic-_ se were even scary. Except Ren-- _hic,_ Renjun’s.”

“Hello, impressionable youths,” Ten announced as he approached the couch the quartet were seated on, cup in hand, which he held out to to Donghyuck. “Here you go, kiddo. A beverage, as requested.”

Donghyuck took the cup. “I thought Ye-- _hic,_ Yeri was bringing me so- _hic-_ mething to drink?” he asked as he brought the cup up to his lips, waiting for another hiccup to escape his lips before taking a big gulp of what was inside.

“She was, until she saw Saeron. Then the task got passed to me. I think they’re playing tonsil hockey on the balcony now.” He sighed dreamily, “ah, to be young, gay, and in love.”

Donghyuck choked, coughing and sputtering as he immediately opened his mouth to return all of the liquid that had passed through his lips back to the cup. He leaned forward, head between his knees as he held the cup back out to Ten.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jeno asked immediately, his hand moving from holding Renjun’s waist to rub Donghyuck’s back.

“Are you that surprised?” Jaemin asked, taking Donghyuck's choking as being shocked at the news of Yeri. “We knew they had the hots for each other. It was only a matter of time before they were making out in a dark corner. Or well, on a balcony, I guess.”

Donghyuck shook his head, still coughing. He wiped away a tear that had welled up from the force of the coughs and croaked out, “that was _not_ water.”

Ten frowned and took the cup from Donghyuck’s outstretched hand, bringing the cup up to his nose and sniffing before taking a sip. His eyebrows shot up. “Oh, you’re right. That is definitely not water, that is vodka. Sorry, Hyuck.”

“How do you confuse vodka with water?” Jeno asked. Ten shrugged, bringing the cup back up to his lips.

“That is so gross,” Jaemin said, following the cup with his eyes.

Ten shrugged again. “Backwash is nothing compared to what's been in my mouth tonight already.”

Renjun and Jaemin (and Donghyuck, if we still hadn't been trying to get air back in his lungs) groaned in disgust while Jeno said, “we did _not_ need to know that.”

“Hey, at least the vodka got rid of your hiccups,” Ten said. Everyone paused, realizing that they hadn't heard a single hiccup since Donghyuck had drank out of the cup. Everyone fixed their eyes on him, waiting for his coughing to subside to see if Ten was right.

Unfortunately, a hiccup surfaced but didn't manage to escape his lips, instead just painfully inflating his lungs. Donghyuck sighed, rubbing his chest again to try and ease away the pain from the hiccup. He groaned as he pushed himself up off the couch, starting to head in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m gonna find some -- _hic_ \-- water. Actual, real, definitely not vodka, water.”

“Good luck,” Ten said, patting his shoulder as he walked past.

“Have fun,” Jaemin told him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Don't die,” Jeno chimed in. “That would be very sad. And unfortunate.”

“Come back safe!” Renjun added. “No hiccup-related injuries, please.”

“No promises!” Donghyuck called over his shoulder.

 

Unfortunately, the kitchen seemed to be void of any sort of bottled water. Donghyuck moved his search for water to the sparsely populated backyard and luckily finding a singular untouched cooler tucked into a corner near the stairs, completely filled with water bottles. He took one out and opened it, eyeing the lights that had been strung from the railing of the balcony down to the pergola above the deck -- only to hiccup the moment water entered his esophagus and to have his life flash briefly before his eyes as he choked yet again.

He bent over, dropping the water bottle as he hacked out a cough, trying to dislodge the water that had definitely just entered his lungs. It wasn’t the most attractive sound he’d ever made, but it definitely prevented him from potentially dying right there, in the backyard of a frat house. If he did die, anyone who saw him would think he just had a wild night and passed out on the deck, until morning came and someone came into the backyard only to noticed that he was in fact, not breathing and definitely very dead. That would be the saddest way to go: choking to death because of hiccups, behind a frat house. Tragic.

Donghyuck only paid half a mind to the footsteps quickly making their way out of the house and onto the deck, too busy thinking about how his friends would react upon finding his dead body, until the footsteps ended up in front of him and a concerned (and slightly out of breath?) voice asked, “holy shit, are you okay?”

Donghyuck righted himself, placing a hand on the railing of the deck to steady himself so he could tell the person who had just inquired about his well-being that yes, he was just peachy despite the fact that he had almost just died. Instead, he went into another coughing fit when he saw who was standing before him: _Wong Yukhei_.

 _The_ Wong Yukhei -- the tall, charming, basketball-playing Troy Bolton-esque linguistics major that Donghyuck had been crushing on for the past semester. (Which, of course, was all Renjun and Jaemin (and by association, Jeno)’s fault. If he hadn’t been dragged along by two-thirds of the trio to watch basketball practices and games (not that he hadn’t planned on going in the first place, with a huge sign displaying Jeno’s name and number in giant glittery numbers and letters), then their paths would’ve never crossed in the first place and he wouldn’t have even known of his existence, except in passing gossip and photos on the front page of the university’s newspaper.

At first what Donghyuck had felt towards Yukhei had just been a fleeting infatuation; something superficial that everyone who had ever been a one-mile radius of basketball player had experienced, captivated by his good looks and boxy smile.

But much to Donghyuck’s dismay, with each time he was in Yukhei’s presence, his affections only grew. As a result, he started to find everything the taller boy did endearing, no matter how small or stupid. It was absurd, Donghyuck thought, that he was this taken with a boy he hardly even interacted with.

The longest conversation they had ever had was when Donghyuck had been waiting with Renjun and Jaemin for Jeno to come out of the locker room after a basketball game and Yukhei had started to talk to him, going to lean against the edge of the bleachers, only to completely misjudge the distance and hit his head on the beacher. Despite hitting his head fairly hard he had straightened back up, let out a laugh and delivered a pick-up line that made absolutely no sense, to which Donghyuck, concerned, responded, _I think you might have a concussion_. (Renjun looked like he was trying his best not to laugh while Jaemin pointed Donghyuck in the direction of the athletic trainer’s office, so he could make sure Yukhei hadn’t really hit his head hard enough to actually give himself a concussion.)

From that interaction onward, they still didn’t really talk to each other, despite seeing each other constantly on campus and at basketball practices -- the extent of their interaction was waving to each other when they saw each other, saying polite _hello_ ’s and _goodbye_ ’s and making small talk when deemed socially necessary.  Which, to be fair, Donghyuck didn’t really blame him, since giving yourself a (minor) concussion in front of someone was pretty embarrassing.

All in all, to say he was in a deep a little too deep for Yukhei was an understatement -- he was ready to start constructing another glittery sign akin to Jeno's for Yukhei and gift Jeno’s to Jaemin and Renjun.)

Of course, out of all the people that could have come running out of the house to check up on Donghyuck, it had to be the one boy that he had resigned to pine over and occasionally daydream about. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yeri had witnessed him almost die from the balcony and convinced Yukhei to come down and check on him because she was too preoccupied with Saeron. Either that, or she somehow thought sending Yukhei would somehow progress their (non-existent) relationship. Which, well. It would, considering they’ve only had one conversation longer than two minutes.

“Y-yeah,” he coughed out when he regained the ability to think and breathe at the same time, “just hi- _hic-_ ccups.”

Yukhei grimaced at the sound; Donghyuck did too. “That sounded like it hurt.”

“It does.”

“Have you tried getting rid of them?”

“Yeah. Almost died trying j- _hic_ -ust now, so unfortunately it looks like they're h-- _hic,_ here to stay.” He sighed, purposely overdramatic as he put his other hand on the deck railing and glanced out into the yard, “I must have d-- _hic_ , done something horrible in my past life or someth- _hic_ -ing to deserve these hiccups. I’ve almost died tw _\-- hic_ , twice tonight.”

When he looked back at Yukhei, the older was staring at a space above Donghyuck’s head. What was he looking at? Maybe the the moon, or the few stars that were visible despite the light pollution in the area? He was about to turn his head and have a look for himself to see what Yukhei was actually staring at when Yukhei suddenly looked down at him, a glint of something in his eyes.

“Donghyuck, I...may have an idea to get rid of your hiccups,” he said decisively, before whatever assuredness he had felt started to crumble. “But, um, it might be kind of dumb. You can say no, obviously. I wouldn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t want to!”

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “W-- _hic_ , what?”

“We could, uh,” his hand shot to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. His voice also raised an octave when he said, “ _kiss_?” Donghyuck just blinked, unsure if he actually just heard that come of of Yukhei’s mouth. “Like, holding your breath gets rid of hiccups, but then you’re still thinking about it so it still happens so if we kissed, then you would be holding your breath and not thinking about the hiccups because you’d be more focused on kissing? Um. Ah, I probably should--”

“Yukhei,” Donghyuck said, cutting him off as reached out to put a hand on Yukhei’s arm.

The higher octave returned, “yes?”

“Okay.”

Yukhei blinked once. Twice. Three times. “Okay?”

He nodded, “o- _hic_ -kay.”

Yukhei nodded back. “Okay.”

“P- _\- hic,_ please stop and just kiss m- _hic-_ e already.”

“O-” he started to say, before catching himself and correcting with, “alright.”

Donghyuck moved away from the railing, stepping closer to Yukhei. He waited for Yukhei to do something -- put one of his hand somewhere, start to lean in (or in his case, down), make any sort of move that he was going to actually kiss him -- until Donghyuck decided that he was taking too long and took matters into his own hands, grabbing the front of his sweatshirt and pulling him down as he pushed up onto his tiptoes to make sure their lips would meet. The kiss itself couldn’t have lasted more than ten seconds, but in that time Yukhei’s hands had found their way to Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck had slid his arms up around Yukhei’s shoulders.

When the separated, Yukhei rested his forehead against Donghyuck’s, momentarily forgetting that the main purpose of the kiss had been to get rid of his hiccups. But when a few moments passed and not a single hiccup shook Donghyuck’s frame, a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

“See, it worked like a charm,” Yukhei said quietly into the space between them, voice a little unsteady. “Your hiccups are no more.”

“My hero,” Donghyuck replied, equally as quiet. And then, “but maybe we should do that again. You know, just to make sure.”

“Okay,” Yukhei agreed, letting Donghyuck pull him down into another kiss.

 

 **from:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_ ** so….u & yukhei huh ;-)

 **to:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_** so it wAS YOU  
I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
actually i take that back  
i can absolutely believe it

 **from:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_ ** excuse u i just merely observed from the balcony

 **to:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_ ** sure jan

 **from:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_** why r u complaining anyway  
i hooked u up w/ ur crush  
i deserve more respect than this ;-(

 **to:** ** _the devil (yeri)  
_** goodbye  
im going inside so i can make out with yukhei away from prying eyes

 **from:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_** use protection!  
safe sex is fun sex

 **to:** **_the devil (yeri)  
_** sjdjdjd shut uP  
i will be doing nothing of the sort, you dirty-minded demon !

**Author's Note:**

> if u think yeri told yukhei to kiss donghyuck from the balcony & that's why he was looking over donghyuck's head for a little bit there, ur absolutely right
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones/) | [twt](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau/)


End file.
